Caged Heart & Soul
by Songorita
Summary: It was a normal day for Warren, that was until he met someone that turned his world upside down. Can he tame an untamed haunted heart. WarrenOC. OC chara is mine that I made up please don't use her in any of your stories.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sky High/X-Man Crossover and a Warren/OC. This is my first real fanfic story so please be kind also as a warning the charas may be a little OOC, things may have been added, and a bit of fantasy for the OC chara is entirely made up by me and if you have an idea for a title please do give out suggestions.**

**Anything in –_Italic_-is in thought.)**

**Chapter 1:**

Warren let out a tired sigh as he slowly walked into school, a school which was known as Sky High. A school that was left floating over the city and the pathetic people that were unknown that it even existed. Sky High wasn't just your basic High School for kids, no Sky High was far from normal. Sky High were for those 'special students' students with powers, where those who attended would be trained and be placed in either of two classes: Hero or Side Kick, better known as Hero Support.

"Hey Warren!" called a familiar cheerful, yet annoying voice of Layla Green his best friend Will Stronghold's girlfriend called as she ran over to him with her usual cheerful attitude.

"Hey Hippie" he replied with a much less enthusiastic tone. Long silence passed the two before it was broken by a sounds familiar voice. "Hey the Zack-Attack! Is here" Zack yelled down the hall with a smile. "Hey guys" Will said with a smile as he walked over to Warren and Layla, followed closely behind the Magenta, Zack, and Ethan.

"Hey Will" Layla said with a smile as she blushed as Will kissed her lightly on the cheek. Both Will and Layla had been dating since last year after the incident with Royal Pain along with Zack and Magenta being paired off, why those two were together no one knew and even Ethan had managed to get a girl (who's name escaped him, not that it really mattered to him) how that happened god only knows.

"Did you guys hear about the new student" Layla asked in a soft whisper so that only Warren, Will, Magenta, Zack and Ethan could hear.

"A new student? Cool!" Zack said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Magenta's waist. "So" Ethan said after a few moments of mindless chatter. "What do you guys think he's going to be like, the new student I mean?" he asked with curiosity.

"What makes you think it's a 'he' it could be a girl" Magenta asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "That would be so cool if it was a girl…a very hot girl" Zack said as he seemed to get lost in a daydream. "A hot girl huh?" Magenta asked with a slight glare at her boyfriend "Oh…um…uh…Gotta go!" he yelled as he dashed off down the hall "Zack! When I get my hands on you!" Magenta yelled after him, but thankfully the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period and to Zack's relief saving him from Magenta's wrath.

At hearing the first bell Warren gave a small sigh as he slowly walked away down the hall to his first class along with Will beside him, those who in front of Warren quickly getting out of his way. Even after helping defeat Royal Pain last year people were still afraid of him, thou he didn't mind he liked being alone it just that he felt…lonely, even with friends like Will and the others. "Hey man, you okay?" Will with concern as he glanced at Warren as they walked.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever" Warren replied in his usual dark bad-boy like tone as he and Will entered their first class.

Some time after the first bell rang a lone figure made there way though the now empty halls, silently cursing under their breath. _–How could they do this to me? How could they send me to this…Pathetic excuse for a school!_- the mysterious said to themselves as they continued down the hall still cursing slightly at themselves.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(A/N: Please read and review. I'd very must like to hear any suggestions you may have and I'm sorry if it isn't very good.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-_Finally it's lunch time. Now I might actually be able to get some peace and quite- _Warren thought to himself as he made his way over to where Will and the others sat and sat down with them, surprising many others in the cafeteria. After several moments of mindless chatter Layla leaned forward slightly so that only the group could hear her. "Hey guys look over there" she said as she nodded her head in the direction behind Warren. "That's the new student" she said as the others slowly turned around.

Warren, not really having much to do since all this talk about the some new student had distracted him from his reading and quite frankly started to annoy him as well looked in the direction the others were staring at. At the far end of the cafeteria sitting in a dark corner (which was strange since the whole cafeteria had so many windows that the room was covered in sunlight) sat a lone figure who seemed to be reading a book of some sort, how who knows and the fact that no one could tell if the mysterious student was male or female.

"You know" Zack said has he glanced back at the group. "I hear that he's here because he had been kicked out of all his previous schools, that this was his last chance and that he was in juvenile hall for some huge crime he committed" he continued as he glanced nervously at the mysterious student who everyone seemed to continue to avoid like the black plague.

"That can't be true" Ethan said as he turned back to his chemistry book. "Besides, I heard one of the teachers talking earlier and they said that his name was Ark or something like that, I didn't really catch all of the conversation and that's not all. Lash and Speed are back" he stated not bothering to look up from his book.

"What! Are you serious?" Will asked as he glanced at Ethan who nodded before Will looking back at the mysterious student who he guessed as named Ark, from what Ethan said. "What do you think Warren, do you think any of that it's true?" he asked as he looked at Warren who had turned back to his book sometime ago. "I really don't give a damn if it's true or what the hell they call him" he said in a slightly angry tone, all this talk was starting to piss him off. "Well" Layla said with a smile and cheerful tone. "I'm going to go say hello" she said as she go up and walked over to where Nix which she decided to call him until she found out if that was his name or not.

"Hi" Layla said as she stopped a few feet in front of Ark who had put away his book sometime ago. Silent fell between them and it was clear that he wasn't going to respond to Layla. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us" she asked as she tried to see if Ark was male or female, but due to the fact that he was sitting in the dark she couldn't really see.

"No" stated Ark in an emotionless tone who didn't even bother to acknowledge that Layla was even standing there. "Aw-Come on now" Layla protested as she tried to get Ark into joining them. "You don't need to be alone we-" but was cut off by what seemed to be a small growl from Ark. "I. Said. No. Now leave me alone if you know what's good for you" Ark threatened. "But…" Layla started but was cut off when she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and soon found her feet dangling a few feet from the ground. Layla's hand automatically went to Ark hands to try and pry his hands off her throat, but failed. Ark gave out a dark chuckle as he slowly walked into the light revealing…

**End of Chapter 2 **

**(A/N: Please Read and Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The Warren P.O.V.**

"Layla I don't think that's a good idea" Will said with concern as he watched Layla walk over to Ark. The others watched in silent as Layla started talking and it appeared that Ark wasn't very happy, but who could tell when your hiding in the shadows. –_Why do I fell as if this won't end well_- Warren said to himself as he continued to watch Layla. I wanted in silent for a few moments before turning back to my book which I had abandon some time ago, but just as he was about to continue he heard the others gasp and Will suddenly standing up from the table with an angry expression.

At seeing Will's anger I quickly turned around to find Layla being held up by one hand by Ark but as I continued to stare I felt as if my heart had stopped. Ark wasn't a guy…but a girl…a very beautiful girl. There holding Layla by one had was a girl about as tall as I was with pitch black long mid-black hair that to him looked as soft as silk, deep dark emotionless yet unreadable dark gray eyes. She was also wearing a short and revealing blood red leather spaghetti strap tank top that ended above her belly-button with a black leather back that she had pushed up to her elbow and some sort of long earrings. **(A/N: See Pic up above)**

She was also wearing black and silver army type pants that were folded above her knees and was wearing black army boots with a few chains on them. On her right wrist she ware a black leather stud bracelet with a matching black leather stud chocker around her neck with another necklace of what appeared to be a crystal sword pendent. –_Wow-_ he thought to himself before he heard someone call his name causing him to snap out of his trance.

**No ones P.O.V**

Ark continued to hold Layla with one hand as she glad at her, her eyes literally flashing a dark fire-like gray color. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she said as she pulled Layla towards her before throwing her back towards the group. Luckily, Will was able to catch her in time to prevent any further injuries, which the only one appeared to be were the marks around her neck. "You okay?" Warren asked as he turned and glanced at Layla who had tears coming down her face and was being attended to by will. Her only reply to Warren was the silent nod. –_No one hurts_ _my friends and gets away with it, even if someone like her_- he said as he got even more pissed at seeing Layla cry on Will's shoulder.

"Hey!" as he glare at Ark. "Your going to pay for that!" he yelled as gave a small yell and flames grew on his arms. Ark who had her arms crossed over her chest only gave a dark smirk. "What are you going to do about it Hot Head" her tone emotionless as she continued to smirk. Warren gave a dark growl. No one called him Hot Head except Boomer, but that was only because he attacked him he'd get expelled, which he really didn't want. How would he explain that to his mom.

Ark just continued to smirk. "Come now Hot Head, I'm sure you can do something then just stand there trying to intimidate me, which by the way isn't working" her tone not changing whatsoever. Warren gave another yell as his arms flamed up more on his arm and with all his might threw a fire ball at her. He watched at the fire headed start for her chest, soon hitting her head on, but what shocked him was that if he hit anyone else they would have been sent flying into the wall, yet she continued to stand there, slightly brushing dust of ash from her left shoulder jacket.

"That all?" she asked with a very tiny hit of amusement, who only seemed to have picked up on. Warren gave another yell as he charge head on all the while ignoring his friends' cheers and pleases for him to stop and to continue. Once lose enough he quickly threw a punch then…

**End of Chapter 3 (A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please message me or email me and tell me what you think.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

His fist soon colliding with Arks palm which soon started to burn under Warren's flame fist, thou Ark didn't seem to care as it started to bleed, her blood soon dipping down to the ground and down her arm. Within moments both were fighting, Warren throwing large punches, kicks and throwing countless fireballs at Ark, to only have her block his kicks and punches or dodge his assault. After fighting for what seemed like hours to Warren, but only a few moments to those watching and avoiding being hit by Warren's fireballs, Warren's fiery fists connected with Arks open palm, both Ark and Warren arm slightly bent so that there face were very close together, but not to close as they continued to try to throw the other.

"Not bad" Ark said as she stared at Warren's dark black-brown eyes. Warren almost smiled at hearing that but made sure not to show. "But you could use some improvement" she said with a dark chuckle. At hearing that his anger seemed to boil, how she was able to get him so angry he didn't know, but do to his anger his flame fist burned more into her hands that he was holding on to. "What on earth is going on in here!" yelled a very angry Principle Powers and at hearing that both Warren and Ark powered down.

Principle Powers scanned the now almost completely destroyed cafeteria, but soon landed on both Warren and Ark. "You two come with me now!" she yelled in a very angry and pissed off tone. It was most likely possible that no one in the school had seen Principle Powers that angry before. Both Warren and Ark slowly followed Principle to what Warren knew as the detention room. Within seconds all three were standing in front of the detention room and were motion to enter the very white room. Both Warren and Ark walked silently over to the two desks and sat down, each one avoiding each others eyes and Principle Powers.

"I am very disappointed in you both" she said sternly, not even bothering to even check to get the nurse for Arks bleeding hands that had suffered sever burns. "I would have thought you Mr. Peace would have learned not to fight with other students last year, but I guess was greatly mistaken" she gave a small sigh. "And I saw improvement in you Mr. Peace" with every word Warren continued to glare at his desk, silently glancing at Ark's hands to see the damage he's done.

Powers gaze soon went over to Ark who's just sat there with her bleeding hands folding nearly on top of her desk. "And you Songorita" her growing more stern.

_-Songorita?-_ Warren asked with a carious tone ask he looked over at where

'Songorita' sat. At hearing her name Ark or Songorita as Ms. Powers said it was looked up, her eyes glaring daggers at her. "Song" she said as she glared even harder at Powers. "What?" Powers questioned as she ignored her glare. "My name is Song, you do not have permission to call me by that name" Song said in an emotionless tone.

"Well, Song. I am very disappointed in you as a hero you should know better. The Professor sent you here to help you, to somehow help in ways you couldn't back at the institute" Powers said as her tone got softer as Song looked away. "Ch-Yeah right, he did just like everyone else in my life did" she snapped, still not even looking at Principle Powers. "Your wrong my dear, he's trying help you, protect you…to save you, from what he told me you almost died. Can't you understand that all we want to do is help?" she said with deep concern. It appeared that both Powers and Song had for gotten Warren was sitting in the room, because to him this whole conversation seemed to be a little personal to Song…well, in his opinion anyway, but at saying that Song had almost died soon got his attention.

Song remained quite for several long moments. Figuring that was the end of the discussion Principle Powers turned to leave, but just as she was about to walk out Song's cold voice stopped her dead. "Neither of you can protect or save me." At hearing that Principle Powers turned and looked over her shoulder, her eyes locking dead onto Song's dark, emotionless ones. "I'm already dead" her tone matching the look in her eyes. At hearing Song's last sentence Warren's eyes widen slightly in shock. Powers stared at Song for a long moment before giving a very loud sigh before walking out, her expression shocking Warren. From what Warren had witnessed as Powers was walking out it almost appeared as if Powers was about to…to cry.

_-Impossible-_ Warren said to himself as he looked at the now closed detention down before looking over at where Song sat. It appeared at as soon as Powers left Song had moved to sit on the floor. Her black leaning against the white wall with her right knee bent up to her chest while her right arm rested on top, her eye closed as she leaned her head back against the wall. –_Or maybe it is possible-_ he said as he glanced down at Song's hand which had miraculously stopped bleeding. –_All man-_ he said to himself as he now started to feel guilty about what he had done. _–This is going to be a long detention, but what did she mean when she said she was already dead?-_

**End of Chapter 4 **

**(A/N: Yes I used my user name only because I made up this chara a long time ago and it's my main one.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

-_Come on, come on!-_ Ethan said as he quickly ran his way to his first period class. Thanks to both Lash and Speed who had been looking for him this morning since he got off the bus for it seemed Lash had been gunning for revenge at him for pushing Lash's head into the toilet last year at the home coming dance. Ethan continued to run down the hall, silently praying to god that he wouldn't find trouble alone the all, but sadly it seemed luck to be on his side for before he knew it he as thrown against the school lockers with a loud 'thud' causing him to drop all this things. 

Ethan slowly opened his eyes only to find a long black and white striped shirt and a pair of familiar brown eyes. Those eyes belonging to Lash and by his side his faithful companion and best friend Speed. "Well look what we got here Speed, our old friend from the geek-squad" Lash said with an evil smile. Speed gave an evil smile as he looked at the hopeless side-kick. "Hey, how about we beat the shit out of him and give him our famous swirly" Speed suggested. "Excellent idea my good man" Lash said with a smile as he grabbed Ethan on the other side of his shirt and started to drag him down the hall.

"No guys, please. Come on let go" Ethan begged as he struggled against Lash's tight grip, but failed miserably as Lash picked him up by the front of his shirt and raised his fist to throw punch at him. Ethan quickly shut his eyes, waiting for the hard blow and contact with Lash's fist, but for some odd reason it never came. Ethan waited a few moments before opening his eyes slowly, silently think that they were just waiting for him to open his eyes so they could watch the fear in his eyes when Lash's fist made contact with his face.

Ethan's eyes widen suddenly as he found himself staring at Lash's fist that had been stopped mere inches from his face by someone holding tightly onto Lash's wrist. Ethan carefully followed the other arm to see that it had been attached to someone he'd least expect to help him…Song, which he later learned was Ark's name from Warren. Song seemed to have been able to stop Lash's attack with her left hand holding tightly at Lash's wrist while her right hand started to squeeze Lash's other hand that was still hold Ethan up.

Lash glared at Song as she started to squeeze his hands and with a other had squeeze Lash gave a small growl in pain as he let go of Ethan who land on the stone floor with a small 'thud' as Song slowly walked in front of him with a dark and emotionless expression, one with which she always seem to wear.

"What the fuck do you think your doing little girl!" Lash yelled as he glared at Song who merely just silently started back, her arms crossed over her chest. "Get out of the way so we can beat this little fucker up" he ordered, but Song made no motion to move. Ethan sat quickly where he had landed, just staring at the scene before him before he heard a cold voice speak to him. –_Get up-_ The voice ordered cold in his head, casing Ethan to jump slightly as he looked around a few moments before his eyes landed on the person in front of him.

"A-Ark…Song…or um…uh…"he said with surprise unsure of what to call her. "I-is that you?" he asked as he just continued to stare at her back. _–Get out of here-_ the cold voice repeated, which he most likely took was Song's voice as he just gave a small nod as he got up quickly and gathered his stuff, but didn't go anywhere. Lash gave a small growl in annoyance as he watched Ethan get up and the girl who he had not seen before block him from pounding Ethan's pathetic flesh into the cold hard ground.

"Uh…man" Speed said as he tapped his friend on the shoulder. "I think we should go" he said as he started at Song's cold dead eyes, which was silently starting to frighten him. "Why!" Lash yelled as he turned and looked Speed in anger. "We can take them both!" he continued to yell at Speed. "Let's just go man, we can get them later" Speed said as he motioned Lash to follow him down the hall. "No way, I'm going to kick both there asses" he yelled again as he looked back at Song and Ethan who had not moved from his spot.

"Leave" Song ordered as she turned and glanced over her left shoulder at Ethan. "But-" Ethan said as he started to protest, but got cut off. "Now!" Song ordered a slightly louder. "O-okay" Ethan said quickly as he ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. Once Ethan was out of sight Song turned and look at both Lash, who as still glaring at her and Speed who looked as if he wanted nothing more then to book it out of there. "Now" Song said as she raised her right open hand at Lash and Speed, the back of her hand facing them. "Let's play shall we" she said as she slowly clinched her hand that was facing them slightly, casing her knuckles to crack as she glared at them with a dark and evil smirk.

"Guys, guys!" Ethan yelled a few hours later as he made his way over to the lunch table and quickly sat down beside Zack, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Hey man you okay?" Zack asked as he glanced at Ethan as everyone else started at Ethan who still was trying to catch his breath. "Y-yeah" he said as he took a few deep breaths before he was finally able to get his breathing under control. "You won't believe what just happened to me on my way to first period" he said slightly in an excited tone.

"What happened?" Warren asked only slightly curious as he and the others started at Ethan. "I ran into Lash and Speed and they-" but as cut off by Will. "What?! Are you alright? Damn, when Warren and I go to gym next period and play 'Save the Citizen' well kick their asses" he said in anger as he clinched his fist. "Are you okay, your not hurt are you?" Layla asked with deep concern for her friend. "I'm fine" Ethan said as he gave a sigh at being cut off again in mid-sentence, which seems to be happing a lot. "Now if everyone would be quite and stop butting in I'd be glad to explain" he said in a slight irritated tone.

The others started at him in silent for a few moments, but not saying a word which Ethan took as a sigh to go on. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he glanced at Will who as sitting across from him slightly. "I ran into Lash and Speed and just as they were about to punch my lights out I was saved" he said as he paused, knowing someone was bound to say something, and wouldn't you know it he was right. "Who?" Magenta asked who was sitting on Zack's right and on her other side sat Warren, who sat farther away from the group, but close enough to were he could hear.

"Ark…Song or whatever they call her. She saved me from them" he said as the others stared in surprise. "Man, are you sure, I mean are you really sure. I mean after that fight yesterday would think you'd be the last person someone like her would want to help…no offence Ethan" Will said while Ethan just nodded. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think that girls is just instance or something" Magenta stated as Zack just looked at her in shock. "What?!" she said not really seeing what the big deal was.

"Well, I think she needs help" Layla said as she looked around the table. "Layla" Will said in a shocked and warning tone. "Your not planning on trying to befriend her and help her are you, I mean how can you when she hurt you yesterday!" he said as he clinched his fist in anger at the memory. "Well, maybe I am. I think there's something wrong with her and not in the 'your instance' thing but that someone might be after her" she said with concern. Even thou Song had hurt her yesterday she still wanted to help.

"Yeah but-" Will protested but stopped at Warren got up. "Layla's right. Something is wrong with her" he said as he walked away just as the bell rang, the sigh of lunch just ending and the begging of gym or Save the Citizens. "Did he just say I was right?" Layla asked slightly confused. "Yeah, yeah he did" Will said as the others just nodded, but soon all followed will to out of the cafeteria.

**End of Chapter 5**

**(A/N: Please read and review and I hope you liked the story.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

A loud crash felled the gym room, signaling another terrible defeat for the two hero's in the Save the Citizen game. Both Lash and Speed standing in the center of the ring with their arms over their heads in victory as they high-fived one another, thou what was surprising as the fact that both Lash and Speed seemed to have slight brushing on their faces and with the slight movement made it clear that other parts of their body were bruised as well, but you won't be able to catch it if you weren't paying attention.

"Alright, another victory for the villains" Couch Boomer yelled as he sat on top of his high chair looking over the stadium and marked something on his clipboard. "Pick your two next victims" he said as he looked down at both Lash and Speed who quickly looked at each other with a dark smirk as they looked up at the bleachers. "We pick…Peace" Speed said as he pointed at Warren who gave a fiery glare at him. "And…her" Lash said as he pointed towards the lone figure standing on the top bleacher and leaning against the darkest wall in the room.

"Alright suit up Peace, you two Ark" Boomer said as he made a quick note on his clipboard. "Since the winners won what would you like to be? Hero or Villains?" asked Boomer. Both Lash and Speed smirked. "Villains" Lash yelled with pride. "Oh that's a big shocker" Boomer said with sarcasm as he made another note on his board and watched as Peace entered suited in the protective armor, but didn't see his partner. "Hot Head!" Boomer yelled as Warren growled in annoyance by his nickname. "Where's your partner?" but before he could answer there came a dark chuckle coming from the other side of inside of the fighting arena.

At the sound of the chuckling both Warren and the others looked around in the arena, their eyes soon landing on Song's dark figure leaning against the plate glass wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed and not even suited in the protective armor like Warren, Lash or Speed, but in her regular clothes. "YOU!" Boomer yelled as he used his powers, causing several people to cover their ears, but only caused Song to chuckle more darkly as she opened her eyes and looked at Boomer.

"What's the matter old man, surprised to see me?" she asked as she smirked. Warren who was standing slightly away looked between the two, thou he wanted to laugh at hearing someone call Boomer an old man. "I should have known it was you by looking at the name" Boomer said in disgust as he looked at Song. "Ark huh? I take it no one here beside the staff know who…and what you are" his tone showing even more disgust with Song as he glared at her.

Song only just glared back at Boomer and if looks could kill he'd be dead and berried by now. "Now" Boomer said. "Get started" he ordered and with one last glare at Song blew the whistle, not even caring that Song wasn't in any type of armor. As the whistle blew Song unmoved from the wall and made her way to stand next to Warren. "Try not to make us lose" he said in his usual dark tone, but silently finding himself happy that he was paired with Song. Even thou he had hurt her hands yesterday he still found her company welcoming despite her anti-social attitude.

–_Her hands-_ Warren thought to himself as he glanced over at Song as Lash throw out his arms using them like a whip as Speed charge at Song who quickly dodged.

-_There healed-_ he said in silently surprise, but quickly shock his head as he dodged Lash's attack and threw countless fireballs at his arms, singeing his arms. Out of the corner of his eye Warren saw Song grab Speed and threw him hard into the side of the dumpster, Speed's body leaving a very large dent. At seeing this Warren gave a small smirk in amusement as he dodged Lash's punch and kick before throwing a hard burning fist at Lash's face, burning his already bruised face.

As Lash was thrown back by Warren's attack he failed to notice that Speed had gotten up and was running around in circles around his body, creating a vortex to suck the air out of his lungs. Warren quickly grabbed his throat with both hands as he struggles to breath, but was quickly starting to get light headed. Song who had started beating the shit out of the fallen Lash glanced over to see how Warren was doing and from what she could tell, he wasn't doing any good. From what she noticed he only had a few seconds before he died of lack of oxygen.

Anger flared in Song's eyes as she watched and with one last glare at Lash who was getting up vanished into thin air, by what appeared to be wind and soon appeared inside the vortex behind Warren how had his back to Song. Speed began to go faster, sucking the air out of Warren's lungs faster, but Song didn't seem to be struggling for the lack of oxygen. Song then carefully moved up behind Warren and wrapped her arms around his waist, her body pressed against his as her chin rested on his left should, her expression remaining unreadable.

Despite his lack of oxygen and being light headed he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating that moment as Song's body pressed against his back, slightly noticing how her body had fit his and the silently liking the feel of her body against his along with her chest pressing against his back. Warren struggled to keep what little oxygen he had left, but just when he thought he was about to pass out he saw out of the corner of his eyes Song's eyes glowing gray as a giant black whirlwind formed around both of them, throwing Speed back casing him to land on Lash.

As the whirlwind got larger it throws both Lash and Speed back and slams them into the wall, knocking them unconscious. The rope holding the Citizen dummy over the crushing champers moving as the black whirlwind picked up the Citizen, snapping the rope and setting the dummy onto the ground softly, the timing ending with a lot sooner then both Warren and Will's time last year when they first were paired off.

The buzzer of the timer went off loudly as the black whirlwind vanished, revealing both Warren and Song. Song sill holding onto Warren from behind, her arms wrapped nicely around his waist as her eyes stopped glowing and she moved away from Warren, knowing that the her whirlwind she had created allowed him to regain his breathing. Loud cheers and applauds fill the gym, but Warren didn't seem to be hearing any of it for the only thing on his mind was how good her body felt against his. The bell rang once again signaling the end of gym, much to Warren's relief, he needed to clear his mind.

"Well, not bad Hot Head, you to Ark. Now get out of here" he said as the stadium lowered to clear the floor and students made there way out of the gym to change. "Except you Ark, I want a word with you" Boomer said in an angry and disgusted tone as Warren made his way out of the gym, but before he left he looked over his shoulder to see Boomer glaring at Song with hatred and Song just glaring back at him.

**End of Chapter 6**

**(A/N: I know that some of you may be wondering what Song's powers are and I thought I would just let you find out but I thought I'd be confusing. Song is different from Super hero's and mutants, which you learn more of, but here are her powers so you know. Powers: Light, Dark, Wind, Fire, Telepathic, Telekinesis, and another ability you'll learn. You'll learn her background and what she is later.)**


End file.
